A Very Different Shaman Fight
by Kagome Echizen Fan
Summary: Anna has been keeping a tiny secret. She is really an archangel. She is on Earth to protect the granddaughter of Kami sama and his wife. Anna and her team of gods, goddesses, angels, and demons are all guardians of the young goddess Kagome. The thing is
1. Chapter 1

**_A very different Shaman Fight_**

**Chapter 1: Team Shikon**

**KEF: Hey peeps I've been kind of busy so I haven't been able to update stories. As a consolation I am putting up this totally new update that I think is pretty good. No flames because technically I just want people to hear the idea of this fan fic, and I just don't care for flames.**

**Anna: I wondered when she was going to write this story she has just been to lazy.**

**KEF: HEY!**

**Anna: ARE YOU CONTRADICTING ME?**

**KEF sweat drops**

**KEF: No (squeaky voice)**

**Yoh: Hah this is nice**

**KEF: What is?**

**Yoh: The fact that I'm not the one Anna is yelling at.**

**Anna: YOH GO DO 100 SIT UPS AND 5 HOURS ON THE ELECTRIC CHAIR!**

**Yoh: AWWWWWWWWW**

**Manta: Any way while Yoh is trying to survive I just want to let you know that Kagome Echizen Fan does not own Shaman King or Inuyasha.**

**Summary:** Anna has been keeping a tiny secret. She is really an archangel. She is on Earth to protect the granddaughter of Kami sama and his wife. Anna and her team of gods, goddesses, angels, and demons are all guardians of the young goddess Kagome. The thing is Kagome has more power than Kami sama and she is a good person to boot, how ever the problem is, is that she is to innocent and has a major temper especially when someone she cares for gets hurt. Kagome is on Earth with some of her guards to enter in the Shaman Fights to try and find out which people could be good candidates for Shaman King.

**Crossover:** Shaman King x Inuyasha

Pairing: Anna x Yoh, Kagome x ?

Things to know:

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku's team is called Team Jewel

Sango, Anna, and Kagome's team is called Team Shikon

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Anna are all part of the guard that Kami sama assigned to protect Kagome

Ages:

Kagome, Anna, Hao, Yoh, and his friends-16 years old (in this life their souls are all different ages

Jun- 21 years old

Sango-19 years old

Miroku-20 years old

Shippo- looks 5

Sesshomaru- looks 22 (actually over 600 years old)

Inuyasha- looks 20 (actually over 550 years old)

Jeanne-14 years old

**Normal POV**

Anna was getting ready for her match against X-II (wasn't sure which team that the manga never showed fighting in the tournament.) She had gotten all her weapons and planned to meet up with Sango and Kagome right after the 2nd match. She was so intent on her thoughts that she didn't notice that Yoh had entered the room so when he greeted her she rushed to hide her weapons.

"Hey Yoh." Anna asked surprised that Yoh was able to sneak up on her. Either Yoh was getting stronger or Anna was losing her touch.

"Hey Anna what's behind you." Yoh said.

"Uhh nothing," Anna stuttered

"Oh okay, hurry up the match is about to start." He said

"Okay" Anna said and Yoh left the room. 'What the, Anna stuttered, that's not normal. She's hiding something, but the question is what is she hiding? Oh well I trust her; it's probably not anything bad. The worst it could be is more training stuff.' He thought.

* * *

When Anna arrived at the stadium for to watch the second match she was instantly worried about Kagome. She knew that if Kagome saw something like this she would start crying. Kagome was too innocent to handle watching what Iron Maiden Jeanne did to Team Nile. Anna thought, 'If Kagome sheds even a single tear over this, Iron Maiden Jeanne will die a slow and painful death (not where Kagome can see it of course.) Anna continued to watch as Shamash decapitated Anatel and put his two teammates on those torture chairs. Anna felt sick, sure she had seen far worse things but they usually weren't started by a girl that looked like they were 14. Anna was absolutely sure that Sesshomaru were going to have a very long talk with Shamash about this.

Anna helped Tamao up as the others went back to the hotel as soon as the others were out of Anna's line of sight she made a mad dash toward the place where she was supposed to meet up with Sango chan and Kagome chan. "Sorry I'm late, Yoh and his group took longer then I expected to leave." Anna said as they walked towards the stadium again. "No problem," Sango said. Anna inspected Kagome for tears but found none, but what she didn't notice was that her eyes had a little red in them. The girls just talked for a while about some stuff they could do on days that there were no matches. Finally it was time for their match against X-II. Kagome was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. She had never been in the Shaman Fight before. When they entered Radim (I think that's his name) Announced them Anna, could swear she could actually hear the scream of shock form Horo Horo. If Anna hadn't been choosing to hide behind a mask of indifference she might actually have laughed at the crowds shocked face of seeing 3 girls that looked like they hadn't lifted anything heavy a day in their lives. It didn't help that if they stood still they looked like living dolls.

The one that was obvious the team leader of the group of 3 for the X-II sneered, "Listen girlies this is a very dangerous situation, if you get in the way of our goal to defeat Hao we will destroy you.

Sango and Anna just stared at him in indifference while Kagome didn't even bother to look at him as she was twirling a lock of hair.

Suddenly she spoke, "Don't be impudent, if you kill someone you will go to hell. That place as I have heard from Gaito (her twin) isn't a very peaceful place and I heard that the X laws were all about having peace." When Kagome said that Anna knew that she had probably seen at least part of the 2nd match and had definitely cried. Kagome was showing a strong dislike for the X laws and that was always a bad thing.

Suddenly one of the other members of the X-II said, "Why you little bitch, we are trying to destroy evil and you are getting in our way. You have sinned and must be punished." Anna and Sango were very mad. No one insulted their Kagome chan and got away with it. They didn't care if the whole stadium saw them in their true forms that man was going to pay. As if Kagome heard their thoughts she suddenly put a hand one each of their shoulders and said, "Guys don't listen to that baka, if he so much as lays a hand on me after that threat, you guys wouldn't even be able to find him on the face of the planet. Gaito would probably totally annihilate his very soul from existence." Anna and Sango were stunned. Kagome never said those kind of things unless she could feel her twin getting very angry. The one thought going through their minds was, 'Crap, this would not be good if this man insulted Kagome or us anymore. The more he insults us the more Kagome is agitated and the more upset Kagome is the closer Gaito is to go on a warpath.'

Radim who was forgotten suddenly said, "Fighters on my mark get set FIGHT." At the word fight all the fighters in the arena got out their over souls or in Sango and Anna's case on of their many guardian spirits except Kagome. She just stood there. The X-II thinking that Kagome was the weak link on our team attacked her and we didn't try to stop them. Suddenly they were slammed to the side of the arena by Shamash. All the X law were surprised when that happened. After all their wonderful leader's spirit guardian was protecting someone else that wasn't Iron Maiden Jeanne Sama. It seemed that Sesshomaru had gotten to him already."You will not hurt Kagome sama," Shamash said, "that would be the ultimate sin," AT first X-II just stared stunned because not only was this girl being protected by Shamash they also realized just how much spirit energy Kagome actually had. Suddenly Kagome said, "I actually like the ideal that you X laws have but I don't like the way that you are going at it, killing people is a horrible thing especially killing innocent people. That kind of thing is not forgiven easily by gra… Kami sama."

"You wouldn't understand what it is like to lose everything to that man. He took away everything that I cared about. How do you expect me to believe that someone who has lived such a sweet life will understand how we feel?" the leader of X-II shouted with obvious anger and a hint of surprise.

Kagome just stared at team X-II for a while before saying, "You are right I would never understand what it is like to truly lose everything I care about because I have always lived a very sheltered life and had everyone's love showered on me, but that doesn't mean I don't feel pain just like everyone else and it doesn't mean that I haven't seen a man that was more evil than Hao. He destroyed families and clans, it was a horrible sight, Sango actually lost her family to him then he brought her brother back to life just so he could kill her. In this life alone I have seen thousands of demons and humans kill each other and others that were even a little different from them for power or other selfish reasons. Your right I have never lost some one I truly cared about because I always found a way to be able to see them again. You have to understand revenge won't help you, if the deed is ever actually completed you will still feel the hollow pain of loss and sorrow. The pain of losing a loved one or of a dream being shattered will never truly go away but you must try to get over it, show that you are a good person who won't let themselves waste away on a pointless revenge plot that will never make you truly happy."

Every one was just totally stunned. This girl was incredibly wise for a person who looked like she was 16 years old. This girl seemed so pure and innocent yet if the crowd looked real closely they could see that her eyes were red from crying. The last member of the X-II suddenly said, "Even if you're right it is to late to turn back and anyway we are close to our goal and you are just a weak little girl that had to be saved by someone else's spirit guardian." Kagome's eyes darkened from their normally bright blue into a cold ocean blue that when looked at a person felt like they are drowning and if they looked close enough they could swear that her eyes flashed a light purple color and said, " It's not to late to turn back I can help you, and don't you ever treat Shamash like he is someone lower then you. I'll have you know that he is of a much higher rank then you and isn't just a spirit guardian." With those last words of advise Kagome snapped her fingers and Shamash disappeared. Then with an extremely angelic smile that made the people in the stadium's hearts melt she said, "It was nice talking to you but I think this fight is over, you don't have enough mana to power up your over soul." Radim confirmed that Kagome was right so he announced the winners and Anna, Sango, and Kagome disappeared in a swirl of purple butterflies. They reappeared next to Yoh and the gang where Anna immediately sat down in one of the chairs and just watched with boredom at the looks of shocked that crossed Yoh and his friend's faces.

* * *

Yoh's POV

I can't believe it. Anna was in the Shaman Fight and by the looks of it she was thousands of times more powerful then me yet what made me wonder was why did she keep this a secret from me. Suddenly 2 men with silver hair appeared out of nowhere and immediately went over to Kagome san and seemed to be checking her for injuries. When the men found no injuries they relaxed and introduced themselves as Kagome's adopted brothers, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Taisho. Another man with black hair that had a tint of purple also appeared and walked over to Anna's friend Sango and introduced himself as Sango's fiancée and one of Anna, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha's close friends. I saw how close that Anna and her other friends were with each other and I felt a strange pang in my gut. I never had this close of a relationship with Anna. She even dropped her Ice Queen façade in front of them. It was clear to me that Tamao and the guys had never seen her like this before with the exception of Amidamaru. They had their mouths hanging wide open so I decided to make a joke, "If you don't close your mouths flies might fly in." The guys and Tamao quickly closed there jaws. After all the introductions were made I asked Inuyasha if he, Miroku, and Sesshomaru were in the tournament as well. They said yes they were going to be fighting first tomorrow against a team from the group called Gandala. I was excited I had never actually met such powerful people who were actually truly good, but I still felt like they were hiding something from us. Oh well I thought I would just think about it tomorrow.

* * *

_Definitions:_

_Kami-god_

_Baka-idiot_

KEF: Hey people hope you enjoyed the story. We are going to be starting a poll to see who Kagome is with, but no way is it Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, or Shippo. By the way, as another reminder NO FLAMES. Flames are very annoying, but friendly advise is okay as long as it will actually help the story and isn't just a way for you to say that my righting sucks. Well Ja Ne.

_**Vote for who will be with Kagome:**_

_**(Poll will end after the 5**__**th**__** chapter is posted) (If you want a threesome you must request it)**_

Kagome x Lyserg

_Kagome x Ren_

_Kagome x Hao_

_Kagome x Horo Horo_

_Kagome x Joco_

_Kagome x Ryu_

_Hao x Kagome x Ren_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Meeting the Gandala group**

_KEF: Hey people hope you enjoyed the first chapter of A Very Different Shaman Fight._

_Kagome: We have tried really hard to get this done_

_Inuyasha: Feh not really it was more like we just sat around while KEF finished thsi._

_Kagome: (blushes) shut up_

_KEF: anyway hope you enjoy chapter 2 and please review and no flames._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or Inuyasha_

_P.S. I hope you don't mind but I will only update certain stories until they are complete then I will complete the others._

_P.P.S. I would like to thank __SilkyDiamond__, __UrusaiBaka__, __kakashixangela__,__ lovelyanimeangel,__kamichama12__, j g, __Sapphire Destiny Rose__, jess, and __animeluv12 __for actually bothering to vote for the pairing and for reviewing. Thank you very much.

* * *

_

_**Thing to Know:**_

_In this story twins born in heaven of opposite genders are soul mates. So in this story Kagome and Gaito are soul mates but it is possible to have more than one. (Gaito and Kagome will not end up together)

* * *

_

_**Normal POV**_

It was the 2nd day of the Shaman tournament and Anna wanted to study the other opponents to better find out what the other teams were like.

Anna quickly got out of bed and as soon she got changed she decided to look around the village. She walked for a while when suddenly her arm was grabbed. She turned around to see Marco the real leader behind the X laws. Anna was well aware that Marco had the real control in the X law group. Jeanne was just the one who was shown to the public as the boss. Marco was the one who made her 'holy.' "What do you want?" she said coldly. "Your little leader crossed us and said we were doing evil. Your friend has insulted us and she will pay." Marco said. Anna just stared at him then said, "You know that is what makes her think your evil. You don't give people any freedom to say what they want." Then Anna smacked him right across the face. Marco head snapped to his right and suddenly the other X laws had their guns pointed at her. She smirked and called a different over soul then the one she used in the match. The guardian spirit wasn't actually a spirit she was an archangel named Gabriel. The over soul was a beautiful golden sword with a jewels encrusted in it and it shown with a holy light. At the sight of the sword and its power the X laws backed off.

Finally Marco spoke astonished, "How could someone like you have such a powerful holy sword?" "That's none of your business," Anna said coldly. Then Anna made a quick strike with her sword and Marco's gun fell apart. 'Damn her.' Marco thought. Little did he know that many people were secretly watching.

Mystery POV

That girl was very strong. It made me wonder if her soul was truly human. She and her teammates seem more than anything human. They are all holy beings. It is very obvious those girls were actually stronger than Hao or the spirit of Fire, a lot stronger. Hmm, maybe we should ask them to join me."

**Another Mystery POV**

Anna is very powerful, much more powerful than my other half. That other girl is just as powerful or even more. That girl interests me. What was with Anna's over soul though., did she say Gabriel? The same Gabriel, that one of the X laws hold as their spirit guardian. Now this is interesting, I wonder, which spirit is the real archangel? This is getting very interesting

**Ren's POV**

Those girls are hiding something. Anna's over soul was very different from the one we saw at the stadium. It was a lot stronger than the one in the stadium. Plus Shamash protected that girl Kagome. I will find out there secret and hope that they aren't as strong as I think they are. The Great Spirit is mine.

**Normal POV**

It was finally time for the match between Team Jewel and one of the Gandala teams. It was the same as yesterday. Radim said a lot of things that everyone wanted to kill him for. Any way when the fight finally started for real the first thing Inuyasha did was call out the Tetsuaga (not sure about the spelling) with his guardian spirit Lucifer. At first his opponents just stood there. They obviously thought that their guardian spirits which were god under the Buddhism religion. The poor little Gandala members thought that their little guardians could protect them from the wrath of a member of the group that protects the granddaughter of Kami sama. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha smirked and suddenly attacked the 3 members of Gandala. The members were surprised when they felt that their spirit guardians weren't protecting them. They tried to fight Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku, they actually did pretty well but still they were failing miserably. Radim quickly announced the winner and the stadium quickly emptied. Everyone who watched the fight was stunned that it ended so quickly.

Finally it was time for the fight between Hao's team and X-III. Kagome and Sango watched freaked out as Hao completely beat the X-III without any trouble at all. Kagome was freaked out as he made the spirit of fire tear apart the X-III. Kagome was extremely upset while Manta fainted and the others were just dazed at the sight of what happened. After the match Faust stayed to make sure that Manta woke up, while everyone else went out to eat.

At the restaurant Yoh said that he could easily beat his opponents in one strike which angered the Ice Men who turned out to be his opponents in the next fight. In Kagome's opinion she usually wouldn't judge but both sides seemed a little over-confident not that Yoh and the Ice Men didn't have a reason to be. After Yoh left with Ryu, Faust, Manta (who finally decided to wake up), and Anna, Kagome watched as Joco tried to calm everyone before a fight started between the Ice Men and Horo Horo. She thought it was admirable that they would try to stand up for their friend even though they were probably going about it the wrong way. Joco ended up getting trapped in a water bubble that was soon turned to ice. The Ice Men were about to crush it and Kagome got up to interfere, but it seemed that she didn't need to, Ren suddenly had is spear pointed aat the leader of the Ice Men and the guy backed off and they left. Kagome got up and left the restaurant all the while smiling that Ren would be so kind as to help his 2 endangered friends.

**At The Stadium**

Kagome and Anna watched as Yoh, Faust, and Ryu fought the Ice Men. Even though most people wouldn't notice, the people that knew her extremely saw the hint of a smile. Kagome knew that Anna was proud of Yoh and had truly come to love him. However Kagome wondered if it would truly be okay for Yoh and Anna to be together in this human life. The laws of heaven stated that they weren't allowed to be with a mortal being for real (like for eternity) that would mean that Anna and Yoh would eventually be broken apart, but Kagome could see that Anna and Yoh were soul mates just like her and Gaito and another law of heaven was that no one shall try to split up soul mates intentionally.

The whole time Kagome was trapped in her thoughts the others were talking about how Yoh, Ryu, and Faust managed to get so strong. During the middle of the fight Ren left. Without anyone noticing Kagome followed him (some guards, there are supposed to protect her but they can't even keep track of her.) Kagome caught up with Ren and they walked in silence for awhile, when Kagome suddenly asked, "Are you jealous that Yoh has gotten so strong." Even though Kagome was asking that question out of curiosity Ren felt upset that she would bring something like that up so he just grumbled. Unfortunately Kagome took that as a yes and was about to ask another question Bason appeared out of nowhere right above Kagome freaking her out and causing her to grab a tight hold of Ren's arm (hey even gods have their faults, look at Shamash). Ren blushed a deep red and when Kagome finally looked up; she asked him if he was sick. She had never seen someone flushed that much unless they were sick. If possible the little question asked by Kagome actually made Ren get even redder.

"What do you want Bason?" Ren snapped.

"Master forgive me for disturbing you but the match is over." The spirit said.

Ren looked at Bason as if her were dumb, "I know that you idiot." Suddenly from behind him came a voice. It said, "Tsk tsk Ren, you shouldn't treat your loyal spirit so badly." Ren and Kagome turned around. Neither was surprised to see Hao. "What do you want Hao?" Ren demanded. "Nothing much really I just wanted to ask if you would join me." Hao said highly amused by Ren's temper. Before Ren could snap back a reply Kagome answered for him, "No he would never join someone like you who has taken so many innocent lives for a thousand years." Hao made a face, if Ren really actually paid attention to the look on Hao's face he would have said that Hao was jealous of his closeness with Kagome. Kagome used the silence as an escape, quickly she grabbed Ren's hand and dragged him back to the hotel room were Yoh and the others were staying at.

When they got back they saw that Anna was leaning against the wall talking to Sango who was sitting on the couch with her legs on top of the other part of the sofa. Sesshomaru was on the other side of the couch just relaxing. Kagome sat down on the floor in front of Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru started to stroke her hair. Inuyasha was lounging around on the window bench and Miroku was sitting on another couch all relaxed in almost the same position as Sango. They looked like a happy family or something. They were all comfortable with each other and they were in a comfortable silent. The other members of the group however were all huddled up in the corner with slap marks on their face and they kept throwing distrusting looks at Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku. For some reason the guys (excluding Yoh) actually glared harder when Sesshomaru started to stroke Kagome's hair. Ren walked over to Yoh and the rest of the Shaman gang and said, "What happened to you?" The Shaman gang (the guys) just grumbled and refocused themselves in their corner of gloom.

The next day Anna, Sango, and Kagome left the hotel quietly making sure that everyone else wasn't woken up. They decided to stop by the restaurant and get some breakfast. Soon Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku joined them. As they continued to eat they felt 2 groups of decently high powers. They looked up and saw 2 very different set of people. One group looked like they came from somewhere near India while the other group was the X laws. They even brought their leader the iron maiden with them. "What do you want?" Sesshomaru questioned without even bothering to look up. "We have come to make a proposition?" Jeanne said. "Oh and what would that be," Kagome asked. "Join us. If you do then we will forgive you for the sins that you have done against us. Marco has told me of the great power you have." Iron Maiden Jeanne said. All 6 of the group said, "No," at the exact same time. Jeanne started to tear up and Marco pointed his new gun at them again. Before the others in the X laws could even react Sesshomaru appeared behind him with one of his clawed hands pointed at Marco's neck. The other X laws stiffened and Sesshomaru allowed Marco to escape and the X laws fled the seen with Lyserg taking one last glance at the group before following the others.

Anna, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku turned to the other group. They introduced themselves as Gandala. And then Gandala asked them to join them (Gandala), which Sango quickly declined after being introduced to Sati who Miroku tried to flirt with.

Soon it was time to go back to the lodge and the girls separated from the guys. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru decided to pratice spar with each other, Miroku went to go flirt with some of the women on the other teams. Anna went to go train Yoh and Sango went to try to make sure that Miroku wasn't being too much of a pervert, while Kagome went to go find someone to hang out with. As she was walking she thought about the 3 forces. Hao was obviously evil however Hao seemed like he was just extremely misguided. The X laws however were extremely pompous and thought themselves above others. It's true that in a way they were fighting for justice. She wasn't sure what to make of the Gandala group. All she really knew about the group is that they wanted to stop Hao. Judging by the team that Inuyasha made they were slightly cocky.

Kagome was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the person in from of her until it was too late and she bumped into him. Kagome said, "I'm sorry." Then she looked up and she was face to face with Lyserg. She had heard about him from Ryu and Horo Horo. Apparently he was a good guy with a face similar to a girl's. They also told her about his spirit guardian. Her name was Morphea. Kagome put her hand out and a very pretty pink flewer fairy landed on her hand. Lyserg was surprised, Morphea had never responded to another persons summoning unless it was someone like an itako like Anna. He watched as Kagome patted Morphea on the head. Morphea was actually smiling. She had beed very sad ever since the match against Team Nile.

"Do you want to walk with me?" Kagome asked still holding Morphea close to her. Lyserg nodded yes and they walked in silence. Finally Kagome said, "Why did you join the X laws?" Lyserg was silent for a minute but the he said, "I must get revenge on Hao and the X laws can give me the power I need." Then Kagome thought for a little and said, "But wouldn't it be better to not get revenge? What if you try to change him? Grandfather has always told me that revenge will only lead to more heart break." Lyserg nodded obviously understanding what she was saying then she said, "Then what are you going to do now? Will you give up this road of revenge or will many more innocents die from you and your comrades hands?"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_**Vote for who will be with Kagome:**_

_**Come on people you are the ones who decides who will be paired with Kagome so please vote**_

_**(Poll will end after the 5**__**th**__** chapter is posted) **_

_Kagome x Lyserg- _

_Kagome x Ren- 1_

_Ka__gome x Hao - 2_

_Kagome x Horo Horo-1_

_Kagome x Joco-_

_Kagome x Ryu- _

_Hao x Kagome x Ren- 3_

_Hao x Kagome x Lyserg- 1_

_Ren x Kagome x Lyserg- 1_

_(If asked for more threesomes will be up for vote. Just ask! __ )

* * *

_

_Hey people this chapter is 3050 words. Sorry that it is so short. I am trying to make the stories longer but apparently not even 6 pages isn't that long. I hope everyone had a good New Year. Please review and no flames. Questions are allowed though. I'm sorry that I'm not updating a lot, I have been busy with family affairs. Remember you are the ones who decide who Kagome will end up with so please vote. _

_The question now is how will Lyserg answer? And what will happen when the X Laws hear what Kagome has said about them?_

_Ja Ne! Hope you have a happy 2010!_

_KEF: anyway hope you enjoy chapter 2 and please review no flames_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_KEF:_**_ Hey people sorry it is taking so long to update all my stories. I have been very busy._

**_Kagome: _**_Technically you have been updating stories faster then usual._

**_KEF: _**_I know I am trying to get things out as fast as I can and I think I'm on a roll here. I have like 3 new stories that I just need to type up and then they can be posted_

**_Kagome: _**_Maybe you should not update so many new stories when so many of your others aren't done._

**_KEF_**_: You're right I guess that I will just work on one story at a time then finish it and the update later. By the way Flames are discouraged. I don't really care for them but if they are given I will just delete them or ignore them. Yoh can you do the Disclaimer?_

**_Yoh:_**_ Sure, Kagome Echizen Fan does not own Inuyasha or Shaman King_

**_KEF: _**_by the way thanks to everyone who reviewed for Chapter 2

* * *

_

_**Thing to Know:**_

_In this story twins born in heaven of opposite genders are soul mates. So in this story Kagome and Gaito are soul mates but it is possible to have more than one. (Gaito and Kagome will not end up together._

**Recap**

_She said, "Then what are you going to do now? Will you give up this road of revenge or will many more innocents die from you and your comrades hands?"_

**Normal POV**

Lyserg didn't know what to say. He didn't want to kill but he had to get revenge on Hao. Kagome probably wouldn't understand so her said, "I don't want to kill but I have to get revenge against Hao and the X laws have given me the power I needed and I am eternally grateful to them." Kagome was about to reply when suddenly Horo Horo and Ryu came along. "Hey Lyserg, Kagome I didn't know that you guys have a thing for each other." Horo Horo said with a hint of jealously yet he tried to sound as cheerful as possible. Lyserg blushed a bright red while Kagome just looked at him with a clueless expression on her face (hey she's innocent her family tried to shield her), "Have a thing? What do you mean?" Before Horo Horo or Ryu could reply Anna suddenly appeared right behind them with a scary aura surrounding her. "You wouldn't happen to be trying to destroy my cute Kagome chan's innocence? Would you?" (Scary and possessive) Horo Horo sweat dropped and slowly backed up and stuttered, "N…No" then he and Ryu quickly ran off.

Anna quickly took Kagome away from the scene and Lyserg was left standing alone.

Later at night

**Kagome's POV**

For some reason I couldn't sleep. This Shaman Fight was a lot more exciting then the one Gaito went to. I saw Yoh leaving his hotel room (they got 2 whole floor levels because of the Great Spirit's orders). I had a feeling that I knew where he was going. He was either going to see Lyserg or go have an argument with the X laws. I didn't even need to read his mind to know that. Quickly I followed him. I wanted to see Lyserg too (more like she wanted to see Morphea, hey she likes flowers.) I saw Yoh talking to Lyserg on the shore. Slowly I walked up to them and I joined them. We just talked about how Lyserg was feeling and everything. Soon I noticed that the rest of the X laws joined us. "Good boys should be in bed." Marco said then he slapped Lyserg across the face. "Lyserg" Yoh and I yelled. I ran over to Lyserg and helped him up. While I was helping Lyserg, Iron Maiden Jeanne showed up. "Marco, stop this. Yoh Asakura and Miss Kagome are just here to make sure that their friend is okay. They seem like good people. They could use their powers to help us. Will you join the X laws Yoh Asakura, Kagome Higurashi Taisho?" Marco's jaw drops wide open. It was probably the funniest site that I had seen in awhile. I turned back to Iron Maiden and said, "No," at the exact same time as Yoh. "No offense or anything but if I did that Anna would kill me and I don't like the way you do things." Yoh continued. Then I said, "I'm very sorry but I just can't kill to save my life and Anna, Sessho, Inu, Miroku, Sango, Souta (he is her brother in this world but not in heaven he is also a guardian), and my twin would flat out murder me first. Plus I don't really want to be separated from my adopted son." Jeanne started to tear up and said, "Oh I see," then she shut the door to the iron maiden (you know the mask part) but Marco had already seen her cry. Then he started to attack me and Yoh but Yoh integrated Amidamaru into both his swords and chopped his angel up. Then we left the scene.

The Next Day

**Normal POV**

Kagome, Yoh, Ren, Sesshomaru, and Anna were all walking toward a breakfast place. The others decided to sleep in. When they got to their usual café they took seats and ordered their meal. Suddenly Hao and his group entered the café and walked up to us and on the other side of our table the X laws joined them. Hao suddenly said, "Join me, if you don't your families will be in danger."

Anna just gave him a look and said, "Absolutely not,"

"Fine then," Hao said with a smile, "If you don't be consumed by my fire." With those words the spirit of fire appeared and started to attack Kagome but when it saw Kagome it switched targets much to the Shaman gangs surprise aimed for the X laws. Before any of the X laws could even get their guns out to fight Anna and Sesshomaru had disappeared from the table and had appeared right behind the Spirit of Fire. Without their face expressions even changing they each grabbed won of the Spirit of fire's arms and the ripped in two.

Everyone just stared in amazement. The X laws had never seen Hao defeated, especially not so swiftly. They wanted the members of Team Jewel and Team Shikon to join them all the more.

Hao was surprised, no one had ever destroyed his Spirit of Fire so quickly not even Matamune his old cat friend who eventually killed him.

The Shaman Gang was just shocked that Anna could kick some serious but. In fact they started to wonder why she never bothered to teach Yoh any of her skills.

Suddenly Anna's hand slammed onto the table breaking it in two. She looked very angry and the Shaman Gang was scared to ask her what was wrong. Finally Yoh gathered his courage and said, "Anna, what's wrong?" Anna was silent for a while until suddenly she said, "I've gotten weaker," At her words the X laws and Hao's group who hadn't been paying attention a minute ago suddenly turned toward her to listen. Kagome and her group already knew why she was upset so Kagome was just patting her back trying to calm her down. Horo Horo said, "What do you mean you have gotten weaker Anna?"

Anna looked at him and slapped him across the face. Everyone winced, that had to hurt. Finally Anna said, "I may not be allowed to use full power but I should at least be at the same level as Sesshomaru when we are using the same amount of energy. He is the other half to my light. He is the dark. I am his other half as he is mine. So at all times I should be at the same level as him but for some reason I have lost power. It means I have been sitting on my but to long. Oh well this is what I get for not picking fights with Inuyasha." In the background the group heard Inuyasha say, "Anna you stupid wench" but everyone ignored him except Kagome who just told him to sit and everyone watched as he slammed face first into the ground.

Ren finally broke the silence and said, "Anna, it's impossible for someone to be at the exact same power level as another at all times." Then Kagome said, "Nuh uh Ren it is totally possible, I have the exact same amount of power as my twin brother when I am here, Grandpa made sure of that. He and I are different from Anna and Sesshomaru who have an exact balance because Gaito and I were born with different power levels but when here we are equals. One can only gain power when the other does."

Suddenly Iron Maiden Jeanne said, "That reminds me Kagome Higurashi Taisho I have done some research and I have found out that there is no Gaito Higurashi Taisho in existence that was born at the same time as you. You are obviously delusional and probably crazy. How can you be leader to two powerful teams."

When Jeanne said that Sango, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Anna suddenly showed that they would attack her and the X laws drew there weapons but suddenly Kagome stuck her hand out and said, "Listen little girl, I may not look it but my soul is very old, as is my teams and there may not be a Gaito Higurashi Taisho but there is a very powerful person named Gaito and if you insult me again. Not even the Great Spirit will be able to save you from him or for that fact me. Quite frankly if you ever figured out who I really am you would have two possible reactions. One you would be bowing at my feet begging for forgiveness or you would probably try to say that you were the chosen one and I came here because of you but let me get this through your little head, I am not someone you should cross. I am stronger than your little Great Spirit and if you ever try to attack me it will be your funeral."

Throughout Kagome's little speech her eyes started to turn purple and a mirage of a man who looked very much like her just more masculine appeared behind her. He let off a dark energy and it was clear what his message was, it was, If you harm her I will make you disappear from existence.

They all got the message and after Kagome calmed down the mirage disappeared and Kagome's close friends let out a sigh. But then Marco just had to open his big mouth and said, "Don't you insult our beloved holy girl. You are just a weak little girl you probably can't even fight so don't you dare mock us" The Shaman Gang and the Inu-tachi started to panic they didn't want a fight to occur but it seemed it would. The X laws were trying to stop Marco since they could see that she was not someone he should mess with. Hao's group just watched with interest.

Kagome smiled her sweet innocent smile but it was different from the others this one had a hint of malice in the background. Then she said, "Would you like to test that theory. I promise I won't give you any lasting injuries, most likely they will disappear between the spans of a day to maybe 20 years depending on how much madder you make me. The madder I am the worse I get. The spirit I will call to my side will be the Spirit of Water okay."

Marco got an even bigger tic mark on his head but he nodded and they went outside to fight.

_To be Continued

* * *

_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter of A very Different Shaman King. Next time we'll see a small amount of Kagome's real power and the Shaman Gang gets a whole new training regimen. I hope this is long enough I wrote 5 pages or 2194 words. Please review and flames are discouraged but if you do post them I will probably just read it, comment on it, or ignore it completely. In this chapter Marco and Jeanne seem a little evil but that is because they can't take being insulted.

* * *

_

_**Vote for who will be with Kagome:**_

_**Come on people you are the ones who decides who will be paired with Kagome so please vote. Also I don't actually check to see if you have voted more than once for a pairing in this story I just check per chapter**_

_**(Poll will end after the 5**__**th**__** chapter is posted) **_

_Kagome x Lyserg- 1_

_Kagome x Ren- 4_

_Ka__gome x Hao - 2_

_Kagome x Horo Horo-1_

_Kagome x Joco-_

_Kagome x Ryu- _

_Hao x Kagome x Ren- 7_

_Hao x Kagome x Lyserg- 3_

_Ren x Kagome x Lyserg- 2_

_Hao x Kagome x Lyserg x Ren: 1_

_(If asked for more threesomes will be up for vote. Just ask! __ Ja Ne )_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey people I'm sorry that I haven't been updating lately. I have been kind of busy with all of my schoolwork. I will try to get as much stuff done and get as many stories completed as possible. I decided that I will post a lot of chapters at once so something's won't be out for a while**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Inuyasha, their separate owners do.**

Normal POV

The battle was short. Marco summoned Michael and attacked Kagome. She didn't even move a muscle but a watery form that was even bigger than the spirit of fire appeared and caught Michael. Kagome then said, "You were a fool to challenge me. All spirits are fed a bit of my spirit energy as well as my brother's when they were born so they would recognize us when they are in their true forms. Our power gives them power and quite frankly I could have beaten you in so many ways. I could have drowned you, rusted your angel, or maybe frozen it then shattered the ice. You were crazy to challenge me. You must have forgotten that there is water in the air all around us. I cannot lose to the likes of you." With those words the SOW fired one mini water blast and the angel exploded into bits and Marco was sent flying backwards.

Anna looked at Kagome and smirked, "Doesn't look like you lost your touch." "Of course not if I lost my touch evil would truly unbalance the world and there would be eternal darkness forever." Kagome said

Suddenly Anna ordered, "Kagome train with me. I need to get back the strength I lost." "But it doesn't make a difference you were only at 5% of you energy anyway, the small amount of power won't make too much of a difference right now." Kagome said. Yes but it will when we return to heaven at the end of this, so train with me." Anna insisted. "Fine miss bossy pants," Kagome muttered, Anna suddenly got this scarily calm smile on her face and said, "Kagome chan who told you I was a bossy pants." Kagome wasn't even fazed by Anna but she explained anyway, "Lyserg and Ren both told me but they got the name from Horo Horo."

"HORO HORO, 8 hours on the electric chair," Anna yelled. Horo Horo just nodded and then he started doing the electric chair. While Horo Horo was doing the electric chair Kagome snapped her hands and then suddenly everyone was transferred back to her group's room. Then she snapped her hand again and the ground started to change and in the next second they were in standing in a gym like area.

The room was huge. It had 3 fighting arena, training equipment, changing rooms shower rooms another room leading into a game room, a mini kitchen, a pool, and other training equipment stuff.

"Whoa this is so cool." Horo Horo said even though tears were pouring from his eyes as he did the electric chair. Kagome just ignored him as She and the others of Team Shikon and Team Jewel started working with the training equipment or fighting on of the arenas. The X laws, Hao's group, and the Shaman gang just stared in shock.

Suddenly 3 children appeared from a corridor that they hadn't noticed. One looked like Kagome in a male form, she was just more unreal then he was, he felt like Anna and the others like a guardian. The other children were much smaller. The little boy had orange hair with fox legs and a tail. He ran to Kagome and jumped into her waiting arms and cried out, "Mama, your finally back. Did you bring me anything" Kagome just smiled and nodded and said, "Hey sweetie how are you? And yes I brought some Pocky for you, be sure to share."

The other child was a little girl who looked about 8. She ran to Sesshomaru and hugged the leg of his hakama. Then she smiled and they could see that she had a gap in her mouth. Suddenly she walked up to them and asked, "Who are you?"

"Hey, my name's Yoh these are my friends, Horo Horo, Joco, Pirika, Tamao, Ren, Lyserg, Ryu, Faust, Bailong, Jun and our spirits. They are Hao's group and the X laws." Yoh said.

While he was saying that Ryu had hearts in his eyes and was staring at the little girl, he thought she was just so cute, but before he could say anything the little girl then said, "Oh this Rin has heard of you people, Auntie Anna told me all about you people. She said the X-laws, Horo Horo and Hao's group are idiots, Yoh san is a lazy person, Ren is stoic, Tamao, Pirika, and Jun san are nice, and Bailong and the other spirits are fine."

Horo Horo suddenly jumped out of his position in the electric chair and said, "Listen you little brat…" but Sesshomaru cut him off; who slammed him into the wall and said, "This Sesshomaru believes that it would be bad if you harmed his adopted daughter. Do you, pathetic human, understand?"

Horo Horo's face was turning blue so all he could do was nod. Sesshomaru let go of him and went back to the training area with Rin in tow.

Suddenly Kagome spoke, "Guys, that was Rin chan, this is my adopted son Shippo, and that is my younger brother in this life, Souta."

"It's nice to meet you" Souta said with a smile.

**Sorry that this chapter is so short I have been kind of busy lately so I am so sorry.**

_**Vote for who will be with Kagome:**_

_**Come on people you are the ones who decides who will be paired with Kagome so please vote. Also I don't actually check to see if you have voted more than once for a pairing in this story I just check per chapter. Due to the fact some pairs were never voted for they will be erased.**_

_**(Poll will end after the 5**__**th**__** chapter is posted) **_

_Kagome x Lyserg- 1_

_Kagome x Ren- 5_

_Kagome x Hao - 2_

_Kagome x Horo Horo-1_

_Hao x Kagome x Ren- 9_

_Hao x Kagome x Lyserg- 4_

_Ren x Kagome x Lyserg- 3_

_Hao x Kagome x Lyserg x Ren: 1_

_(If asked for more threesomes will be up for vote. Just ask! __ Ja Ne )_


End file.
